Harry falls into Tartarus
by Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs
Summary: When Harry finds a deep black pit, he thinks there must be a Horcrux at the bottom. As soon as he tries to Apparate back to the tent to find Hermione, someone or something pushes him into the depths of Tartarus. There he meets Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson who have also have fallen into Tartarus. Now it’s up to two demigods and one wizard to find a way to escape Tartarus.
1. The Pit

**Okay, hi! Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs here with another story! Okay, quick note: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON. They are owned by J.K.Rowling and Rick Riordan. Hope you guys will enjoy!**

 **-O-**

Harry

Harry was walking through the woods-he was so mad at Ron!

Ron had left, and Hermione had thought it was all because of the stupid Horcrux.

Harry kicked the branches aside, fuming.

He was barely aware where he was walking. He assumed it had already been ten minutes.

"Stupid Ron." He muttered under his breath. It was Ron's problem, not his. If Ron had actually tried cooking and getting the ingredients and participating he would have understood.

Harry suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, and gazed down at an endless pit, which seemed to be filled with darkness.

He looked around and saw jagged rocks, and was taken aback as _A Boat?! was flying in mid-air._

Harry grabbed his wand and retreated slowly into the shadows as a blonde boy _flew down and began searching frantically, looking at the pit._

About thirty minutes later, the flying boat left. Harry slowly approached the pit.

He had a feeling one of Voldemort's Horcruxes were in there, radiating darkness.

"Gotta tell Hermione..." Harry muttered as he prepared to apparate back to the tent.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Harry felt a strong push behind him, and he began falling into the depths of the endless black pit.


	2. Wizards

Harry was falling...

Harry shut his eyes. Will he die like this?

Yeah yeah, he COULD apparate, but when your free-falling your mind goes totally BLANK, like if Merlin was free-falling he would probably thinking, ' _Argh!! I'm free-falling! I'm gonna dieeeeeeee!'._

Harry clutched himself and his wand. After like, A Million hours (well, it felt like that) Harry saw something he shut his eyes and- _wham!_ He fell into bone-chilling water.

Harry looked around. Everything was dark. There seemed to be ghost things floating in the water, pulling him down. " _Death is the best"_ it seemed to be saying. Half of Harry just wanted to sink to the bottom of this water and die-what was the problem of having no worries, after all? And the other half urged him to find land.

So, Harry swam to a surface, which was made out of shattered glass pieces that cut through his skin. "Merlin's pants" he muttered before he fainted.

A few minutes later, Harry came to.

He looked up, and there was a girl with blonde curly hair and was extremely fit. There was another boy who was unconscious. He had ruffled black windswept hair. He was really muscular and slightly tanned. They were both more fit than Harry.

"W-What?" Harry muttered, sitting up. It was extremely hot and humid, and Harry felt his breath getting more raspy by the second.

"Who are you?" He asked. The girl scanned him with her gray eyes. "Annabeth." She replied. 'American,' Harry thought, but there was no time to consider that. "Who's he?" He asked, gesturing to the boy. "He's Percy. Now who are you?". After a minutes of raised eyebrows, Harry considered they were in this together. "I'm Harry. Where are we?".

As Annabeth opened her mouth, the boy, Percy came to.

Annabeth plunged her hand into a lake of FIRE and fed it to him. Harry clutched his stomach, his scar throbbing. "Drink this!" Annabeth shouted, and Harry gulped down the boiling hot fire. He immediately felt better.

Percy suddenly jumped up to his feet and uncapped a pen. It turned into a sword. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at Percy. Percy smirked at the sight of his wand. "You monster! Think you can get rid of me with a twig?"

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, and a red jet of light nearly hit Percy. "Stop, Seaweed brain!" Annabeth shouted. She unsheathed her dagger. "I don't want to fight." Harry said wearily. "Right. What says we can trust you?" Percy had lowered his sword, but still looked suspicious.

"I'll tell you the truth, because you definitely aren't muggles. I'm a wizard." Harry sighed. Percy seemed to believe him. "Wait, you mean real ACTUAL WIZARDS? Like descendants from Hecate?" Annabeth asked, bewildered.

There was a thud behind them. "No time!" Percy shouted, uncapping his pen again. "We have to go, explaining later!"

 **-O-**

 **And done. Did you guys enjoy it? Hope you did! Check out my other stories to!**


End file.
